The present invention relates to special labels or stickers and more particularly to an index tab and an index tab device for storing and dispensing the index tabs.
In ordinary business routine, large many-paged files are usually gathered containing needed information. Certain pages of a file may be more frequently referred to than other pages, or may be of more importance than other pages. It is desirable to conspicuously mark these pages so that they can be quickly referred to with a minimum of searching.
It is known to use markers attached to particular pages of a book or file to highlight or mark them for ready reference.
Various types of index tabs or markers are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,326,370 issued on Dec. 30, 1919; U.S. Pat. No. 2,170,147 issued on Aug. 22, 1939 to J. D. Lane; U.S. Pat. No. 2,797,801 issued on July 2, 1957 to J. H. Bishop; U.S. Pat. No. 3,314,529 issued on Apr. 18, 1967 to R. P. Glorviak and U.S. Pat. No. 3,347,361 issued on Oct. 17, 1967 to C. B. Lindeke.